1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to trocars and other access assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an access assembly having a flexible housing.
2. Background of Related Art
Trocars and other access assemblies are used by surgeons to operate on a patient without having to create large incisions that may become infected and may cause major scaring. Trocar assemblies are known in the art, as are the instruments inserted therethrough for operating within the body cavity. Typically, an access assembly includes a housing configured for receiving an instrument, and a tubular member rigidly affixed to the housing and configured for insertion into a body cavity.
In order to provide a greater space in which a surgeon may operate and to increase visibility within the body cavity, the body cavity is generally insufflated. To avoid gas leakage from within the cavity, various seal members have been developed. As an instrument is inserted into the access assembly and through the seal member, a seal is created about the instrument. Depending on the type of seal member used, manipulation of the instrument inserted therethrough may compromise the integrity of the seal. This is especially true of any lateral movement of the instrument relative to the access assembly. Lateral manipulation of the instrument may cause the seal member to stretch non-uniformly, resulting in a phenomenon commonly referred to as “cat-eyeing.” To prevent “cat-eyeing” of a seal member, and, thereby prevent leakage of gas through the access assembly, the lateral manipulation of an instrument inserted therethrough may be limited.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an access assembly including a housing configured to maintain a seal member mounted therein relative to an instrument inserted therethrough as the instrument is being manipulated.